


the day i got my picture taken

by Jingle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Perry's first time thwarting Doofenshmirtz. Cross-posted to my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day i got my picture taken

Heinz Doofenshmirtz had not been expecting company, so who was knocking at his door? Heinz never got _un_ expected company. Quite the contrary, half of his _expected_ company didn’t bother showing up. Still, a knocked-upon door was just asking to be opened. When Heinz did so, he found something standing there. Something _teal_.

“A duck-beaver?” The teal something rolled his large eyes and produced a business card. “Oh, _Perry_ the duck-beaver. I mean _platypus_.” A pause. “Perry the Platypus, huh?” The name rolled off his tongue with ease. Heh, alliteration was fun.

Perry gave a single nod of the head before looking around the entrance of the apartment, squinting suspiciously.

“So, Perry the Platypus, what brings you- Hey, what are you doing, poking around like that?”

Perry’s eyes rolled again, and he ran around Heinz to the rest of the apartment, eventually stopping at the terrace, where Heinz’s beefinator stood tall. The platypus took a moment to assess the machine before his little teal fist smashed through the control panel with surprising strength.

“Hey! What are you _doing_?! That’s my beefinator, why would you-“ Heinz gasped. “ _You_ were the one I could feel watching me earlier! After I got my picture taken! You…” Heinz’s voice hitched; he was overcome with emotion. This was just so _validating_. “You’re my nemesis! You _are_ , aren’t you?”

Perry finished dismantling the wires inside the beefinator, then gave another single nod, thinking he might already regret this. When Heinz scooped him up in a hug and thanked him, he thought he _definitely_ regretted it.


End file.
